


Candy Canes and Kisses

by flickawhip



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes and Kisses

The first time Cady brings home Candy Canes she notices how shyly Regina accepts them. She's changed since the year where Regina was the queen bee of the class. Now Regina is softer, sweeter. Cady smiles, kisses Regina and moves to unwrap one of the candy canes, smirking as she sucks lightly on it before slipping it into Regina's mouth. The sound of Regina's small mew of pleasure brings a smile. She has always loved being able to make Regina blush but the new noises Regina is making is all the more pleasurable. She can't help but love the girl. Regina is sweeter now and Cady has fallen for her. Christmas with Regina is something she can't help but enjoy, especially now.


End file.
